Cat Generator
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: Here each chapter gives you a new cat for you to create. Please check it out!
1. Eaglenose

Here is my Create a Cat. Each Chapter will have a new cat for you to create. Each chapter will have a name, rank, looks, and clan.

First cat:

Choose the first letter of your first name, and last letter of your last name:

A: Apple  
B: Blossem  
C: Claw  
D: Dapple  
E: Eagle  
F: Feather  
G: Grass  
H: Heather  
I: Ice  
J: Jay  
K: Kiwi  
L: Leopard  
M: Mouse  
N: Newt  
O: Otter  
P: Pounce  
Q: Quail  
R: Ripple  
S: Sun  
T: Turtle  
U: Trout*  
V: Vole  
W: Wolf  
X: Your Choice!  
Y: Yellow  
Z: Zap

**Prefix**

A: Ash  
B: Blaze  
C: Cloud  
D: Drop  
E: Eye  
F: Fall  
G: Gaze  
H: Heart  
I: Ice  
J: Jaw  
K: Kit  
L: Leap  
M: Mist  
N: Nose  
O: Oat  
P: Paw  
Q: Fang*  
R: Ripe  
S: Star  
T: Tail  
U: Tooth*  
V: Venom  
W: Watcher  
X: Your Choice!  
Y: Face*  
Z: Call*

(I know this doesn't start with a the right letter, but I couldn't find one.)*

Next is What Clan and Rank you are in. For clan pick your favorite season

Spring: Thunderclan

Summer: Riverclan

Fall: Shadowclan

Winter: Windclan

None: Skyclan 

For Rank, if you have star, paw, or kit then you don't need to worry about it. But Pick a number between 1 and 100. Check where it puts you.

Deputy: 1-25

Warrior: 26-50

Medicine cat: 51-75

Queen: 76-100

Lastly is how you look. Pick your favorite color; this will determine what color your cat is:

Green: White

Pink: Grey

Blue: Bluish-grey

Yellow: Brown

Red: Reddish-brown

Black: Black

Other: Ginger

For the markings, Pick your favorite warrior cat out of these:

Firestar: None

Dovewing: White paws and tail (ignore if you have white fur)

Ivypool: (pick 2nd favorite color from ubove)Spots

Hollyleaf: Black stripes (ignore if you have black fur

Sandstorm: Tabby

Bramblestar: Brown, black, and what color you are dappled

There you go, the first cat. Here is mine:

Eaglenose of Shadowclan. Eaglenose was deputy. He was white with grey spots.

Tell me what you got in the comments!


	2. Jaypaw

**For the Prefix, choose your favorite animal out of these:**

Squirrel

Tiger

Leopard

Lion

Vole

Thrush

Jay

Bird

Mouse

Ferret

Trout

Minnow

Badger

**For the Suffix, choose one that matches your personality best:**

Happy: Flight

Smart: Wing

Fun: Leap

Fierce: Fang

Angry: Claw

Grumpy: Pelt

Crazy: Whisker

Bossy: Star

**For your Rank, You are picking a number between 1-100 again, but adding –paw and –kit in.**

Kit: 1-15

Paw: 16-25

Warrior: 26-56

Medicine cat: 57-65

Deputy: 66-78

Queen:79-85

Elder: 86-100

**For your clan, pick your Favorite Cat:**

Hollyleaf: Thunderclan

Foxheart: Shadowclan

Oakheart: Riverclan

Onewhisker(Death to Onestar!): Windclan

Tigerstar: Dark forest

Sharpclaw: Skyclan

Stormfur: Pick any clan!

Other: Starclan

**For your looks, choose one of the cats above, and you will look exactly like them except for one thing. Pick your favorite color:**

Green: Take away any spots. If none, add spots

Aqua: Take away any markings

Purple: Make main color white. If main color is white, make it black

Gold: Make tail ginger. If tail is ginger, make it light ginger

Brown: Take away any stripes. If no Stripes, add stripes

Orange: Anything you want

Other: make dappled with main color, white and black.

**My cat is:**

**Jaypaw, apprentice of Dark forest. Jaypaw is Brown with Dark brown stripes and spots.**


	3. Snowheart

** Time for another warrior cat generator. Let's start with the prefix. Pick the month you were born in.**

January: Snow

February: Ice

March: Clover

April: Rain

May: Flower (Haha get it? Mayflower? *Sighs* my jokes are wasted here)

June: Sun

July: Sand

August: Owl

September: Bare

October: Black

November: Mouse

December: Fire

**The suffix is your favorite movie!**

Hunger Games: Claw

Divergent: Star

Twilight: Fang

Harry Potter: Heart

Lego Movie: Flight

SpongeBob Movie: Kit

Other: Paw

**For your clan, pick which letter your last name starts with. Unless of course you are a kit/paw/star.**

Deputy: A-F

Queen: G-M

Med Cat: N-T

Warrior: U-Z

**For your clan, Pick which you are best at:**

Running: Windclan

Strength: Thunderclan

Sneaking: Shadowclan

Swimming: Riverclan

Agility: Skyclan

More than 2 of the above: Half-clan

**For looks, choose anything you'd like.**

**Here is my cat;**

Snowheart, Warrior of Skyclan. Snowheart is all white, with green eyes.


End file.
